degrassifandomcom-20200223-history
Talk:BreakTheInternet/@comment-3575890-20170108004200
Other things to mention: *I'm kind over Fronah at this point. I loved them in the beginning because they were so cute and simple and relieving from the complicated mess that Frankston was, but then they became just that this season; a complicated mess. I understand Frankie's insecurities, but she was way too paranoid and insecure over Jonah. She needs to work on herself before even considering being in another relationship. *Mama Rivas can join Papa H in the trash bins *Zasha is ADORABLE! It warms my heart to see Zoe so happy. She has never been a better person, and although that is not ALL attributed to Rasha, part of it clearly is. *Rasha is a QUEEN. From her sassy short curls to her cutting edge snark and autonomous attitude, she is a badass of epic proportions! *All the character development rewards to Zoe Rivas! Take all of them, my beautiful queen! *You too, Lola! You have earned your stripes so much this season, baby girl! <3 *I still don't ship Hael, but Hunter is growing on me. I'm surprised by the changes that have been made to his character. He was so dark and brooding before, very reminiscent of circa-season 10 Eli. Now he's more like KC, JT, or even Toby. I don't see any darkness left in him at all. He's like a completely different person now. That scene between him and Lola - omg that was hilarious. *May not like Hael, but I do like Yael when she's not casting misogynist microaggressions. For somebody that claims to care about female rights and autonomy, she certainly harbours a lot of internalized misogyny. That said, she made up for it with how she helped Lola *Speaking of internalized misogyny, STOP. SLUT-SHAMING. ESME. *Still hate Zig. He's a hypocrite and a coward. I stopped fucking with Zesme the moment he didn't defend her against his friends' sexist remarks. But why would I expect any different from the school's resident meninist? I will say Zesme is already ten times better than Zaya though! What does it say when Zig cheats on the supposed love of his life at the first chance he gets, but rejects the same girl out of respect to his new girlfriend? Lol it only reinforces that Zig treats every other girl better than Maya Matlin. *Goldi is ignorant, but I still love her. She's receptive and willing to change her outlook. *Lol Trishit just had to say something to piss me off before the end of this season. Before then, I thought tjis would be a first that this wouldn't happen *Maya's story arc was played to perfection and the show stopper of them all, but I already detailed the reasons for that below *Thank you, Degrassi, for showing the world what an abortion ACTUALLY is and looks like! I am shocked that the writers took the story past the waiting room. A bold move, but very educating and helpful to young viewers. Honestly, this was so much better than AWH, even though that one was tantamount to Classic Degrassi. *Baaz, Hunter, and Vijay comparing dick sizes was a high point of this season for me. I'm not going to lie. It was hilarious. Yael's involvement made it even more awkward and funny. Hunter giving the "victor" to Baaz was the cherry on top, even though Baaz didn't deserve it. Nothing I hate more than a girl being pressured to stroke an already oversized male ego, but it was nice and humble of Hunter. *Shiny were so low-key this season. A little drama sure, but mostly just cuteness. I loved it. Tiny buying her tampons was so sweet, albeit misguided as hell lmao. It was so cute how excited he was to give them to her. He just wanted to show her that he was okay with the incident before and that he accepts that her menstrual cycle is natural and not anything to be ashamed of. *Frankie was a paranoid stage nine basket case this season, but she was also consistently hilarious. "Flow-Rida" - lmao oh, Franks! *MATLINGSWORTH INTERACTION! THIS IS NOT A DRILL! Not going to lie though, I'm a little sad that the first interaction they have in years is when Maya is in this emotionally catatonic state. How could Miles not have noticed how off she was and checked in with her the way that she had with him? *AHHHH, KATIE! <3333 *Esme is the love child of Bimogen. I love it and I love her! *I love Grace! I hope to god her transplant goes okay! It's so sad that the most she has to look forward to is ten years. I'm afraid of what next season will have in store for her. *Miles is like a bottle of unopened wine. He just keeps getting better and better with age. It's no secret I have always loved him, but just when I think it's not possible for me to love him more, he always proves me wrong. This is why he is my SON. He has a heart of gold. I hate Triles, but there's no doubt that Miles loves Tristan and yet again we see that shining display of unconditional love that can only come from him. This boy loves so deeply and so intensely, it consumes him. I just...love Miles Hollingsworth so much and I will NEVER understand why a piece of shit like Zig has a larger following of fans when Miles epitomizes humanly imperfect perfection.